


What Tosh Saw

by Riennynn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: What’s really going on under the table at a team meeting?





	What Tosh Saw

“The Traxafeelian force generator we picked up last Thursday appears to have a working power source, and so far I’ve been able to lift up to two hundred ninety eight kilos for ten minutes before the field destabilizes.”

Tosh paused for breath, glancing around the room briefly at her teammates. 

Ianto sat upright with an expression of mild interest, pen moving regularly across an archive draft form. 

Gwen was fiddling with a pen and squirming slightly, seemingly more interested in trying to make eye contact with Owen than paying attention to the slides.

Owen, on the other hand, was slouched all the way down in his chair and flicking bits of wadded-up paper at Ianto.

Jack winked at her over the rim of his mug.

Nothing out of the ordinary for a Torchwood briefing.

Picking up the laser pointer, she flicked to the next slide, a magnified image of the scanner’s power cell.

“As you can see—“

THUMP

Ianto’s pen skipped across the page and he jerked his chin towards Gwen, mouth turned down in an almost imperceptible frown. 

Owen huffed and slouched further. 

Jack took another sip of coffee. 

“Sorry,” Gwen mumbled, “banged my knee on the table.”

*********

Five minutes later, in the middle of discussing potential applications for the force generator (moving unconscious Weevils, among other things), Gwen’s coughing fit startled Tosh into dropping the laser pointer.

“Bugger,” she muttered, stooping to retrieve it and cursing as it rolled forward under the conference table. “Sorry,” she said a bit louder, kneeling and following the errant pointer.

Pushing the nearest chair aside and ducking under the table, Tosh immediately noticed three things (other than the spotless floor - did Ianto really Hoover daily?):

To her left, Gwen abruptly crossed her legs and pushed back from the table. 

Across the way, Owen had one shoe off and seemed to be intent on stuffing his stockinged foot back in said shoe.

The third, barely visible in the shadows below the table, made her smile slowly. Finally retrieving the pointer and crawling back out, Tosh graciously ignored Gwen’s blush and continued with the presentation.

********

As soon as the lights came back on, Gwen shot out of her chair, mumbling something about needing the loo. 

Owen followed, mis-tied trainer lace catching on the doorframe and nearly landing him face-first on the floor.

Jack was on his third cup of coffee, and Ianto looked up from his notes as Tosh picked up her files. They shared a conspiratorial look as she turned to leave, and she surreptitiously checked the reflection in the glass 

Jack and Ianto were still holding hands.


End file.
